Hate
by Miku Dayo
Summary: "Whenever he was around, her blood felt like it was boiling in her veins, and as soon as he opened his mouth, she was prepared to go from ticked to pissed in zero seconds flat in response to whatever condescending comment he came up with." Short ShinTaka fic. Contains some language.


**Shintarou Kisaragi & Takane Enomoto**

**Hate**

* * *

"Ugh!" Takane groaned loudly, slamming her face against the book on her desk. Tired as usual, she was her regular irritable self just like every other day. And of course, he had to be here to make everything even more _swell_. Shintarou Kisaragi. Whenever he was around, her blood felt like it was boiling in her veins, and as soon as he opened his mouth, she was prepared to go from ticked to pissed in zero seconds flat in response to whatever condescending comment he came up with. Today's happened to be unwanted commentary about how she "completely screwed up this extremely simple math problem that even a five year old could get".

"Don't be so melodramatic," he sneered. Takane turned her head over so she could glare menacingly in his direction.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up, Kisaragi…"

"Tch. So moody. Fine, I'll just keep to myself. Fail if you want," he said, looking back at this own book.

Takane never understood why he had to be here almost every day, but then glancing over at the optimistic girl sitting beside him reminded her why. Ayano was such a nice person to be around. Shintarou was around, just her optimism kept her from lunging out and killing the guy. The same could be said for Haruka if he was there, but he had to leave early for something. She couldn't recall at the time what it was, but she remembers it being important.

Takane supported herself with her elbow as she continued to stare at her text book. None of this was that difficult for her, but her sleepiness made it harder to focus than usual. All the words and numbers seemed like a blur, and she found herself drifting off now and then.

Placing her head back on her book, she used it as a makeshift pillow. Seeing as she had no actual music playing in the headphones she wore constantly, falling asleep was the only thing distracting her from the irritating sound of Shintarou's voice as he continued on making his comments as he aided Ayano in her work.

"So annoying…" she mumbled, shifting slightly.

"Excuse me?" she heard the unwelcome tone respond again. Sitting up, she went to retort with a simple "was I talking to you?" before noticing the emptiness of the room and the slightly darker sky outside.

"What the…."

"Yeah, it's almost 5," he snapped back, "I should've just left you here by yourself, but Ayano told me to watch over you until you came to. People usually only pass out in class for about ten minutes or so, but you've been out for awhile…"

"Wh-what the hell!? Why didn't you wake me up then! Just sitting there watching me sleep! You creep!" Takane ranted, sloppily gathering up her books and sweeping them into her bag.

"I didn't think you'd sleep that long.."

"That doesn't answer anything!"

"Tch.." he clicked his tongue, glancing away.

"So you are just a creep! Ha!" she taunted, zipping her bag loudly. "Why else would you be so eager to watch someone sleep, especially someone you hate!?"

"I don't recall saying I hated you.." he returned bluntly.

"W…" Takane seemed a little surprised, "W-well isn't it a given?"

"I wouldn't say it is," he looked her dead in the eyes, and she quickly glanced away.

"Y-yeah, sure. So you're trying to imply that we're friends or something? Cause that's an obvious lie," she weakly replied.

"I'm not stupid. I already knew that, but I never said I didn't like you."

"Like!? Yeah, right! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" she snapped back, this time looking back at him. His persistence was annoying, but she was curious as to why he tried so hard to deny that he hated her. Whatever his reason, this only pissed her off more.

"It's rather rude to turn down someone's feelings so harshly, don't you think?"

"Well maybe if they were actually true then I would believe you!" her voice continued to get louder, and Shintarou's eyebrow twitched in response. Standing up, he suddenly grabbed her wrist before she could react and pulled her forward. She didn't quite register what had happened until he hastily kissed her, causing her thought pattern to come to a dead stop.

The kiss ended as quickly as it started, and Takane was left in total shock. "Now do you believe me?" was all he said. At the sound of his voice, Takane came back to reality and shoved him back, backing up herself.

"Y-you…" she stared at him in disbelief, thinking that maybe she was still asleep in class and that this was some bizarre dream. When nothing showed any signs of this being some made up reality, she grabbed her bag and made a break for it, not taking any time to rationalize the situation any further.

"What a headache…" he complained to himself, going back to gathering his stuff.

Takane didn't stop running until she had reached a reasonable distance away from the school. She grabbed a light pole for support as she desperately tried to catch her breath. Running and her illness didn't go well together at all, but she was glad she managed to get away.

"What the hell was that?" she wheezed between breaths. Placing her fingers on her lips, she still felt the tingle from where he had kissed her not too long ago. Wearily continuing on the walk to her house, Takane's delayed blushing finally hit her cheeks "I can't believe that bastard took my first kiss…" She sighed loudly.


End file.
